


Bock, bock, bock

by meaghann



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghann/pseuds/meaghann
Summary: The one about the chicken running to cross the road.I have no idea where this came from, just random silliness.





	Bock, bock, bock

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter could feel his headache advancing with every outburst that the twit Shawn Spencer let loose. The station was filled with the sounds of laughter, as what seemed like the entire of the Santa Barbara Police Department crowded around Spencer, with nothing better to do than hang on his every word.  
"So there I was just wandering down the boardwalk minding my own business, when a guy dressed head to foot in a chicken costume comes barreling out of the lane way beside me. He's moving fast but when I see the officers chasing him down. Well I had to help. The spirits were telling me he's important. I stick out my foot, he goes flying, literally," Shawn paused to let everyone laugh” and then it was a chicken pinata, there were bags of heroin going everywhere from the splits seams of the costume. The guy was sweating, spitting out feathers and of course there was heroin stuck to him as well from broken bags. He will never live this one down in prison. Can you imagine explaining this to the hardened criminals?" 

The uproarious laughter filled the squad room and Lassiter looked up just in time to see Spencer bowing to his adoring crowd. That was the breaking point for the detective. He leaped to his feet, and strode over to Spencer. Grabbing him by his collar, he dragged the annoying fake down the hall and into an empty office. Lassiter kissed him hard, pushing Spencer up against the door as it closed behind them. Spencer took a moment to admire Lassiter, with his sleeves rolled up, no tie and the first two buttons of his shirt open. It was a sexy, sexy look.

"You and that stupid chicken story, how am I supposed to get anything done while you’re showing off?"

But Lassiter's gruff tone was a front, as Shawn could quite easily see by the grin that was threatening to break out all over the detective's face. Shawn kissed him back and nuzzled into his neck. They stood quietly for a moment just enjoying each other before Lassiter pulled back. He smiled wide at his boyfriend.

"I have to get back to work; Thai for dinner later?"

"You bet Lassie, I love you and I'll stop being an attention hound for the day," said Shawn, "but probably only for the day."

Lassiter rolled his eyes, but he was happy. "I love you too" and he went back to the squad room, headache starting to fade.


End file.
